


My Hero

by DirkJakeOtp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, PTSD, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkJakeOtp/pseuds/DirkJakeOtp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 6 months, Dirk has finally came home. From fighting across seas. Little did he know there was big surprises coming along.  Jake was ecstatic when Dirk returned. But he didn't realize how much his feelings have grown for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based in a Roleplay I've been having since Thanksgiving ^.^ Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1

It's been a good six months since Dirk has left for war, and during that time Jake realized something. 

He realized how much he had taken for granted. Him and Dirk wrote allot to each other, letting each other know how their lives were. Jake was working at a pet store, where he had bought Neyitri, a lizard. While of corse, Dirk was fighting across seas. 

It was Christmas Eve, Jake had just gotten home from a long day of work and Christmas shopping. He walked over to the couch, and basically flopped face first. 

He groaned as he felt his phone vibrate, telling him he had a new message. Strider?

Hey, Jake. I've sent you a Christmas present, but you can only get it at the airport! - Dirk 

Although he didn't really want too, he got up, grabbing his coat once again, an walked out into the cold winters. 

 

Meanwhile, while Jake was Christmas shopping, Dirk was on a plan flying his way back home, as a surprise of corse. He leaned his head on the window, and closed his eyes, before coming up with a plan, he took his phone out and texted Jake. 

 

Hey, Jake. I've sent you a Christmas present, but you can only get it at the airport! - Dirk

Time seemed to fly by for both of the boys, with all the traffic, it was going to be about fifteen more minutes till he got there, while with Dirk he was just notified that the plane would be landing in about ten minutes.  
For the last ten minutes, Dirk had dozed off into a small sleep before being woken and being told that they had landed.  
He quickly got up, considering all the stuff he brought didn't make it, he didn't have any luggage to carry. 

Although, he had a few changes, a new haircut, and some new battle scars, he hoped to god that Jake wouldn't think he change TOO much. 

He practically ran to the waiting area, once he got in he didn't see Jake anywhere. He sighed as he sat down, leaning back and closing his eyes for a second.  
~~~

Finally! Jake arrived at the airport, getting out of the care and shoving his hands into his pocket. He walked inside, sighing in relief as the warm air hit his face.  
He looked around, absolutely having no clue where the hell to go, he went up to someone asking them. 

"Um, do you have any idea where I could pick up something?" 

The kind person pointed Jake towards a luggage pick-up. Of corse he was confused but he still tried looking for the gift that Dirk had sent. 

While Jake was going on and 'adventure' to find Dirk's present, Dirk had just opened his eyes. Getting his phone out he texted Jake. 

Hey, your gift is around the waiting area.- Dirk. 

He stood up, making sure to be face away from Jake. 

When Jake receive the text, he had a questioning look on his face. 

Why on earth would a gift be in the waiting area? 

He walked around, and into an area where he saw a tall man. From behind it look allot like- 

Heh, who was he kidding that can't be dirk! He must be playing a prank on me! Jake thought to himself. He walked up to the man and tapped on his shoulder. 

"I suppose Dirk put you up to this?" 

The guy turned around, Jake's mouth hung open. 

Dirk chuckled, "If you call putting myself up to it, then yes. I did." 

"D-Dirk.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"D-Dirk.."

"Hey Jake. "Dirk tried to sound as calm as possible, although his insides were jumping. Before he knew it, Jake's arms were around him and holding him tight. 

"I-I've missed you so much." Dirk wrapped his arms around him in return, resting his head in the crook of Jake's neck. 

"It real nice to see you again, bud."

"I didn't realize you be back so soon!" Jake was overbuilt with happiness. 

Dirk un-hugged him, " It felt like years though."

"It sure did. But, look at the bright side, you're here right now. And on Christmas Eve!!"

"Yeah true." He sighed, wrapping his arms around Jake again. "I'm just happy I get to actually see my best friend again." 

 

Jake was more then happy to hug Dirk again, he quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and snuggled into Dirk, breathing in his scent. "I am too!. I jut can't believe you're here. I'm so glad...so so glad." 

Dirk sighed again, as he buried his face into Jake's shoulder, "I'm actually not supposed to be here. I'm still supposed to be over seas... and the thought of me having to go back..." his voice trailed off at the last sentence. 

As Dirk was talking, a frown quickened on Jake's face , as he tightened his grip on Dirk considerably. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he might be called away again but be really didn't want to think about it. "Well.. We can deal with that hurdle when we come to it eh?? For now let's just enjoy Christmas together..!"

A smile came upon Dirk's face. He decided to completely push the thought of leaving again, completely out of his mind for the sake of Jake. "Well, would you like to leave here, and go have a good Christmas?"

Jake quickly nodded but made no move to detach himself from Dirk. Not yet. With the thought that he might have to leave again still looming over his head he was certain he would be attached to his best friend at the hip during every chance he got. "Certainly! Though I can't say I have anything planned.. I was really just sitting and watching Christmas movies until you texted!"

Dirk chuckled ," Jake, I think we can let go now." Although he didn't want to go, it was getting a little late, and there was supposed to be a blizzard later on. "Hmm," He thought of something to do that night.   
"We could always continue those movies. Y'know with some hot chocolate, and a blanket." Dirk shrugged," I honestly don't care what we do, I mean I'm still hangin out with you."

Jake frowned a bit, hesitantly pulling away with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry there mate." He thought briefly about what they could do as well. He perked up considerably as Dirk mentioned continuing the movies. "Sure! If that's what you want then I'm fine with that! Are you just going to stay over at my place or did you want to go to yours??"

Dirk thought for a few minutes. "You can choose. It doesn't matter to me." Then he realized something,"Second thought, after five months without being home, it's probably a total wreck inside. Your house might be a better decision." He shrugged. "But, I don't care. You can choose. Whatever you prefer. " He gave a slight smile to Jake. 

Nodding in agreement he laughed. "Sure sure. We can tackle cleaning up your place another day! Plus I have the best movies at my place." He grinned, grabbing for his hand and tugging him toward the exit door. He was excited to get out of there. He had to spend as much time and make as many memories as he could with Dirk before he was shipped off again.

He chuckled as Jake pulled him towards the exit door. He could already tell that for the time being, this was going to be the best Christmas ever. When he got out, there was little snow on the ground. "I guess we're having a white Christmas." He looked around himself. It felt like it had been forever since he saw snow. 

Jake kept his grip on Dirk's hand tight as he walked out the door with him, the cold causing him to shiver. He honestly hated the cold but snow was just delightful! It was all sparkly and white and just really gorgeous. He nodded, grinning. "We are! It's been snowing on and off for the past few weeks actually. Though this is the only time it's really stuck." He headed for the parking lot where he had parked the car.

Dirk followed Jake,"Thats kind of cool how once I got back, the snow actually sticks" He smiled slightly at Jake. He never did realize how cute Jake's smile wa- wait.. What? He shook his head, gettin rid of the thought. He couldn't be liking him, right? 

"It really is! It's like the weather knew you were going to be back in town." 

Apparently, Dirk was too lost in his train of thought as Jake was talking , he tripped over his own feet, but gaining his balance back quickly. "Shit." He mumbled.   
Jake's grin never faltered. Well until Dirk tripped that is. He quickly slowed his pace, making sure that he didn't actually fall before continuing on. "You alright there mate?? It's quite unlike you to have blunders like that! Though you probably have had a long day and are just tired eh?"

He just looked away ,"Yeah, just extremely exhausted." He gave a fake yawn. Wow, That was probably the worst fake yawn ever. 

He nodded in understanding. "I figured you would be!" The fake yawn was enough to convince him though.

"Heh, lets just not speak of how I just tripped over..absolutely..nothing." He sighed, seeing his breath in the cold weather. 

"I can't promise anything! Perhaps next time I trip over nothing I'll bring this up." Jake laughed. 

He gave a small laugh, "And how often do you do that?"  
He had said a bit to quietly, as As they neared the car he hesitantly broke contact, fishing in his pocket for his keys and unlocking the car.

When Jake took his hand away to get the keys, Dirk's hand instantly became cold. He shoved it in his pocket walking to the other side, where there was a patch of ice. Of corse he didn't notice it, until it was too late, meaning he slipped, falling on his ass. He groaned in pain, before quickly getting up and getting in the car ,"Nothing happened. You didn't see anything." He quickly said. 

Jake got in the car, starting it up and turning the heat on. He looked over at just the right moment to see Dirk slip and fall flat on his ass. He was about to get up and out of the car to check on him but by the time he was moving to do so Dirk was already up and in the car. He quickly turned to him, worry apparent on his face. "Of course I saw that! Are you alright?? You took quite a spill there.."

He ignored the pain, " Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry." Dirk answered, as he leaned his head on the window and closed his eyes. 

"Are you sure..?" His voice was laced with concern. He turned a bit more to face him, reaching out to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder

"I don't understand why I keep either falling, or tripping." He grimaced as he moved to look at Jake. 

. "Maybe you should just take it easy eh..?"

He nodded his head, not wanting to speak and to Jake hear the pain in his voice. He turned back forward, leaning his back to the chair, and took a deep breath ,"Yeah, that might be the best idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That might be the best idea"

Jake kept a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. "Well I'll get us home right quick and you can just relax once we arrive!" Giving him a reassuring smile he pulled his hand back, starting up the car and putting in his seatbelt.

He smiled and nodded, turning back to get his seat belt. When he had it on he leaned his head back, a headache was starting to form now. He rubbed his temples, and closed his eyes. "How far is your house from here?" He turned his head slightly.

Pulling out of the parking as Dirk got his seat belt on, Jake got on the road and headed to the highway,  
"Hmm. Not too far? If I speed, maybe fifteen minutes," he glanced over at Dirk.

"Okay," He sighed as he leaned his head on the window, watching as all the trees go by. He puts the arm closest to Jake, right side up on the arm rest, as if he wanted Jake to hold his hand again. 

Ever so often, Jake would glance over at the blonde, upon noticing his arm had moved. Noticeably hesitantly, he took one hand off of the wheel and on top of Dirk's, only to let a look from him. Feeling Jake's hand on his let him relax; even cracking a small smile. A sigh of content left his nose as he leaned back on the window, slowly closing his fingers on Jake's and in an intertwining manor. 

Jake blushed lightly at Dirk's actions, happily obliging, he gave Dirk's hand a gentle squeeze, smiling softly, "I'm really glad you're home."

"I'm glad I'm home too," He replied, thinking for a few minutes. It was basically compete silence until Jake groaned by the slow traffic. This gave Dirk the perfect moment. "Jake... I..- With all this traffic, and with us most likely going to be here for awhile. I need to tell you something," He said, hesitation in his words. In the corner of his eye he saw Jake look at him with a confused expression. "I dont know how to put this.." He said, trailing off.

"What is it, mate..? You know you can tell me anything!" He said, giving a reassuring grin, squeezing his hand. Dirk kept his eyes on the other, opening his mouth but no words came through. 

"Heh, seems I have forgotten," He said, coming up with an excuse, and frowning at the sound of it. "Maybe I'll remember later." He gave Jake a fake smile in hope he would fall from it. 

Jake gave a small frown, "You forgot?? Oh bother, Well, if you remember please, do tell me," He slowly stroked his thumb along the side of Dirk's hand. Getting a nod in return. By then traffic started to move. 

"I will," Dirk promised and sighed as he lost his chance- at that moment anyway. He felt bad in just the slightest in how he couldn't get himself to tell Jake how he felt. Frowning to himself, he looked at their hands, and couldn't help but smile lightly. Although, Dirk thought that Jake didn't have any idea, Jake was actually pretty sure he knew what Dirk was going to say because he felt the same for awhile now. He had only realized it after Dirk had left, and he certainly couldn't tell him in a letter. He too let out a small sigh, continuing the small stroking on his hand as he moved slowly out of traffic. Once again, Dirk leaned his head on the window again. He thought, and thought when would be a good time to tell Jake, and what his reaction could possibly be. As those thoughts came to mind, the thought of when these particular feelings came when Dirk and Jake said their last goodbyes. With all these thoughts, Dirk soon grew bored and begun to doze off, "Jake, If I fall asleep, can you wake me up when we get to the house?" 

"Sure thing pal... Just rest.." Jake said softly as he hummed softly, and did his best to get through traffic. 

Soon enough, Dirk fell asleep.In a light sleep. Anything could basically wake him up. Mostly, he hoped that anything but nightmares of the war would come back to him. 

After clearing traffic, that had apparently been caused by an accident, he got home rather quickly. Keeping an eye on Dirk, and keeping his hand right around the other's as he pulled into the parking lot, parking and shutting off the car. Leaning over, he used his fre hand to gently shake his shoulder. "Dirk?? Hey bud, we're here."

When feeling someone shaking his shoulder, Dirk was startled a bit. But hearing the brit's calm voice, cause Dirk to calm down. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked at Jake, weakly smiling. "I don't want to go outside. It's going to be too cold." He muttered, receiving a laugh from the other. Jake reached over and brushed some of his hair that had been sticking up, down again. 

"Well, it's not too far from the door, and I promise it's nice and warm inside," He said, grabbing his keys out of the car and shoving them in his pocket, "We can wrap up in blankets ad I'll make us some coco." 

Dirk was actually about to say no about going in, but when the blankets and coco came in and he looked at Jake. "Lets go. Quick," He said, and was about to go, but looked at their hands. Not wanting to pull away whatsoever. 

"Certainly! We will move with much haste!" Looking at their hands as well, as he hesitantly pulled back. Simultaneously they shivered at the sudden temperature change. Jake quickly got out of the car and made his way to the other side, wanting to stick close to Dirk in case he fell again. Good thing he did, because immediately after Dirk got out, he misplaced his footing falling into Jake, in which he was luckily caught. 

"Sorry.." He muttered, quickly standing up straight, looking down to make sure he wouldnt fall again, not even realizing Jake was beside him. 

"No need to apologize!"

Dirk just shoved his hands in his pocket. He didn't want to answer, he was truly embarrassed. Finally, he did though, "I'm a mess... Aren't I?"

Jake moved quickly to fish his keys out of his pocket, as they neared the door. "Honestly?" He said, and begun unlocking the door. Opening it and holding it for Dirk. "You are. But I think I would be more concerned if you weren't!"


End file.
